


I've got four aces in my hand (but loving me is a bluff)

by eehlce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eehlce/pseuds/eehlce
Summary: Антуан работает на ресепшн в отеле, чтобы улучшить свой испанский. Диего готов говорить с ним на этом языке.
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Diego Simeone





	I've got four aces in my hand (but loving me is a bluff)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've got four aces in my hand (but loving me is a bluff)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800789) by [olandesevolante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olandesevolante/pseuds/olandesevolante). 



> Биарриц и Байонна — города на юго-западе Франции. Находятся недалеко от границы с Испанией.
> 
> Ещё хочу сказать большущее спасибо бете (https://ficbook.net/authors/2181375) за помощь и правки <3
> 
> Коллажик: https://ibb.co/1dDvk29

— _Buenos dias, señor_ , чем я могу Вам помочь?

Антуан видит в глазах клиента небольшую вспышку удивления, когда говорит с ним по-испански. Он чувствует горящий в груди прилив гордости, и его улыбка становится немного шире.

— Я забронировал номер в этом отеле и должен был зарегистрироваться. Я сообщил это другой женщине, и она сказала, что пришлют Вас, — отвечает одетый во всё чёрное мужчина с проникновенными глазами.

— Возможно, она поняла, что Вы испанец, сэр, поэтому и прислали меня.

— Я не испанец, я из Аргентины.

— Ммм, — отвечает Антуан, проверяя документы клиента. _Симеоне, Диего Пабло, родился в Буэнос-Айресе, Аргентина_ , — Да, меня посылают к клиентам, которые говорят на испанском. Первый раз здесь, сэр?

Мужчина, Симеоне, проводит пальцами по своим взъерошенным волосам, прежде чем ответить:

— Да, я бывал в других местах Франции, но не в Биаррице. Друг рассказал мне об этом отеле, он провел здесь несколько дней в прошлом году и сказал, что ему понравилось, так что, почему бы и нет?

— Вы сделали правильный выбор, сэр. Если Вы хотите посмотреть город, каждый день в десять утра здесь начинается экскурсия по городу, она просто прекрасна, а девушки, которые там работают, знают много мест, которые Вы можете посетить; Вам многое расскажут — и это совсем не скучно, — объясняет Антуан, показывая на доску объявлений на стене рядом с туристом.

Симеоне даже не смотрит на неё.

— Спасибо, но я не из тех, кто осматривает достопримечательности в группе. Ждать большое количество людей и в спешке пытаться уловить то, что говорит гид… Нет, спасибо, я буду придерживаться путеводителя и следовать собственному курсу.

Улыбка Антуана ничуть не дрогнула. Секунду Симеоне думает, что он мог бы осветить всё помещение только ей, не нужен и электрический свет, если есть работник, улыбающийся так каждый день. Весь день.

— Как пожелаете, сэр. Вот Ваши документы и ключи. Номер находится на четвёртом этаже, лифт тут же, рядом с дверью столовой. Если Вам что-то понадобится, мы будем здесь, — говорит ему француз, передавая ключи.

Симеоне подходит за ними, но не отпускает руки Антуана.

— Просто сделайте одолжение: зовите меня Диего. Я ненавижу, когда меня называют «сэр», от этого я чувствую себя ещё старше, чем уже являюсь, — и наконец забирает ключи из его рук.

— Конечно, Диего. Как Вам угодно, Диего.

Он не может сдержать ухмылку, когда слышит, как Антуан продолжает произносить его имя. Не может и француз.

***

— Днём у меня нет работы, Диего, — говорит Антуан. Он знает, что не было нужды произносить его имя в конце предложения, но ему нравится, как оно перекатывается на языке, имя этого незнакомца с выразительными глазами и прекрасной улыбкой. — Если хотите, я могу показать Вам некоторые места Биаррица, которых точно нет в Вашем путеводителе.

Диего не может ответить ничего кроме _да_.

Вот как Диего заканчивает тем, что ест круассан в середине дня (его протесты о том, как можно такое есть утром, не считаются, потому что Антуан заставляет его съесть это, просто сказав, что это лучшее место во всей Франции, которое он когда-либо посещал, и в конце концов Диего соглашается с ним, хоть и не говорит этого вслух). Или как Антуан заводит разговор о неизвестных именах людей, которые помогли во время Второй Мировой войны, благодаря тому факту, что они находятся рядом с Испанией, и Диего знает, что к вечеру он почти все из них забудет, но никогда не скажет Антуану остановиться. И так они прибывают на полностью пустой небольшой пляж, путь до которого занял много времени пешком.

Именно там Диего вновь может любоваться профилем Антуана, его светлыми волосами, ловящими солнце, и яркими улыбающимися глазами. Он понимает, что парень может видеть, как он смотрит на него, и ему просто всё равно. Он хочет, чтобы Антуан знал об этом.

— Расскажи, как ты оказался в Байонне, говоря по-испански, — спрашивает Диего, лежа на тёплом солнце; лучи ласкают его лицо.

— В сентябре у меня начинается учёба в университете, я буду учиться в Мадриде. Я изучал испанский в старшей школе, но хотел бы поговорить на нём в реальной жизни, чтобы улучшить свои навыки. Друг моих родителей владеет этим отелем, так что они подумали, что это поможет мне. Сюда всегда приезжает много людей из Испании, и я могу проехать через Пиренеи и остаться в Испании на несколько дней, когда у меня есть свободное время, так что…

Солнце светит сквозь волосы Антуана, делает его яркие глаза ещё ярче, и руки Диего чешутся от желания прикоснуться к нему.

— И что ты будешь изучать?

— Политологию. Там работает преподаватель, который мне очень нравится, у меня есть все написанные им книги, и я обожаю все его статьи, которые смог найти. Он потрясающий: он не только много знает, но у него также такой хороший подход! Даже если ты не эксперт в теме, по которой он пишет, у тебя не будет проблем с её пониманием, потому что он может так хорошо всё объяснить! Я уже знаю, что хочу написать с ним диссертацию на тему…

Диего просто не выдерживает и секунды больше, когда слышит, с какой страстью говорит Антуан, и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать француза в губы.

— Я правда не хотел тебя прерывать, но ты выглядел так красиво, Антуан, ты даже не представляешь.

Тот не краснеет от комплимента, не благодарит его за слова, лишь двигается, чтобы дотронуться губами до челюсти Диего, оставляет там один, два, затем три поцелуя, заставляющие губы Диего изогнуться в улыбке.

— Не скажу, что мне не нравится, как ты заставляешь меня заткнуться, — бормочет француз, прижимаясь к губам старшего мужчины.

Диего проводит пальцами по волосам парня и придерживает его, когда целует, пока Антуан открывает рот, позволяя их языкам, наконец, встретиться.

***

— Так ты разговариваешь со всеми испанскими клиентами?

Антуан хмурит брови, тяжело опустив голову на грудь Диего.

— Да..?

— И ты проводишь эту экскурсию каждому испанскому клиенту? — смеётся Диего. Антуан бьёт его кулаком по плечу, Диего даже не вздрагивает и продолжает смеяться. — О, не будь таким, — говорит он, а затем медленно ласкает большим пальцем надутые губы Антуана. Француз пытается сопротивляться, но через несколько секунд это превращается в улыбку. Ещё несколько секунд, и большой палец Диего оказывается у него во рту.

— Чёрт, Антуан…

— Я провожу экскурсию с каждым клиентом, который нравится мне лично. Я люблю знакомиться с новыми людьми и делать так, чтобы они открывали для себя этот город, — он говорит так, что при каждом слове его губы ласкают большой палец Диего, всё ещё зажатый во рту. Он видит Диего, пытающегося выглядеть спокойно, но на самом деле неспособного сопротивляться этому мягкому и нежному прикосновению.

— И все твои дни в качестве гида заканчивались тем, что ты делал минет на пляже?

Антуан так искренне смеётся над этой фразой. «Нет» — всё, что он тогда отвечает.

Диего чувствует небольшой всплеск гордости в груди. Он был выбран этим прекрасным мальчишкой. Он, а не кто-то другой. И не то, чтобы ему не хватает уверенности в себе, вовсе нет, просто есть что-то невероятное в том, что он нравится молодому и очень красивому парню.

— Обычно я делал им минет на кровати в их номере.

Теперь Диего нравится это остроумное замечание (и тот факт, что его сейчас уделал Антуан) даже больше. Этакий маленький дьяволёнок. Симеоне движется быстро и оказывается возвышающимся над всё ещё смеющимся Антуаном. Целует его смеющиеся губы снова и снова, пока они оба не задыхаются.

***

Диего удивительно нежен — Антуан не думал, что он будет таким заботливым и милым, но, похоже, Диего хочет поцеловать каждый сантиметр его тела, будто он действительно сделан из чего-то драгоценного.

— Не думал, что ты будешь романтичным.

— Ты не знаешь обо мне многих вещей, Антуан. И я хочу, чтобы ты открыл их все.

Эта фраза немного жалит: оба знают, что это продлится всего неделю, но глубоко внутри чувствуют необходимость открыться друг другу. Впрочем, никто ничего об этом не говорит, они просто лежат с включённым вентилятором в постели Диего, распластавшись на ней, совсем не желая двигаться.

— Итак, — спрашивает Диего, какое-то время молча поглаживая его волосы, — сколько ты ещё собираешься лежать у меня на груди?

— Сколько нужно. Поцелуй меня.

Диего смеётся и, подталкивая Антуана за голову к себе, направляет его, чтобы коснуться губами губ парня, захватывая их. Через мгновение они меняются местами — теперь руки этого мальчишки в его волосах, а ноги вокруг его бёдер.

***

— Я могу отвезти тебя сегодня в Байонну. Это чудесный город с богатой историей, думаю, тебе понравится, — объясняет Антуан всё ещё сонному Диего. Сейчас не слишком рано, около восьми часов, но Диего никогда не был жаворонком, и от того, что Антуан разбудил его стуком в дверь, совсем не легче.

— Байонну?

— Да, это красиво и близко, ты не можешь уехать, не увидев её! А ещё у тебя есть я — лучший гид, которого ты только мог найти, бесплатно! Я также буду твоим водителем, давай!

Диего чуть-чуть зевает, до сих пор пытаясь окончательно проснуться. Кажется, Антуана ничуть не беспокоит его сонливость.

— Мы можем сначала позавтракать? — спрашивает Диего, который окончательно понял, что Антуан очень хочет отвезти его в этот город, и отказался от попыток жаловаться, видя его надеющееся лицо.

— О, да, конечно. Завтрак, — отвечает Антуан с ухмылкой. Он толкает Диего внутрь дома и начинает целовать прежде, чем дверь закроется. Диего не будет жаловаться, если их поездка немного перенесётся.

И город (когда они, наконец, добираются туда после настоящего завтрака, хоть и в тот момент Диего больше ничего не нужно было, чтобы действительно проснуться) с его замками и церквями и правда очень красив, и Антуан не может замолчать ни на секунду, весь день заполняя голову Диего информацией. Диего считает, что из парня получился бы отличный гид, если бы в конце концов выяснилось, что политология ему не подходит. Но не говорит этого ему.

Когда они, наконец-то, возвращаются в Биарриц, Антуан так устал от ходьбы и объяснений, что просто падает на кровать Диего, пока тот принимает душ. Аргентинец лишь укрывает его простыней и засыпает рядом с ним, придерживая рукой за бёдра.

***

Это последняя ночь, которую Диего проводит в Байонне, Антуан слегка пьян, и когда Симеоне целует его, он может попробовать коктейль, который пил Антуан — что-то сладкое, с фруктами.

— Ты мне очень нравишься, Диего, — говорит Антуан чуть позже. Они стоят на крыше, которая должна быть закрыта в десять вечера, но всегда доступна персоналу, к тому же у Антуана есть ключи, поэтому он приводит сюда Диего после того, как выпил пару стаканов в каком-то месте около отеля. Ему нравится стоять там одному, запах моря наполняет его, а шум города в ушах расслабляет. Он знает, что должен поделиться всем этим с Диего.

— Да, думаю, я понял.

Антуан хихикает.

— Нет, правда. Ты самый интересный человек, которого я встретил этим летом в Байонне, я хочу, чтобы ты знал это.

Диего благодарит его, и какое-то время они просто молча стоят в этой уютной тишине.

— Ты возвращаешься в Аргентину?

— Да. Я должен уехать, на этот раз отпуск действительно закончился. Мне нужно вернуться к работе, — Диего не выглядит восторженным, но и грусти на его лице нет. Антуан понимает, что даже не знает, в чём заключается работа Симеоне, но не спрашивает, лишь думает, что Диего нравится, раз он не плачет при мысли о возвращении.

— М-м, — Антуан опускает голову на плечо Диего, который чуть двигается, чтобы им обоим было комфортно в этой позе.

— Диего?

— Да?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал кое-что ещё. Помнишь, что я сказал тебе на пляже в первый день, когда мы поцеловались?

— О твоём преподавателе? Нет, я не слышал ни слова, ты был таким красивым…

— Идиот, я о том, что отсасывал другим туристам.

Диего ничего не ответил.

Антуан облизывает губы, прежде чем заговорить снова.

— Я говорил, что отсасывал им в номерах. Потому что ты единственный, кого я привёл на тот пляж. Мне слишком нравится то место, чтобы делиться им с людьми, которых я едва знаю.

Диего не знал, что ревновал Антуана к другим людям, с кем он был в отношениях, до этого момента, пока не вспомнил эти слова.

— Не говори так, — отвечает он и строит лицо, которое ставит Антуана в тупик.

— Что? Диего, я только что сказал, что с самого начала чувствовал, что ты особенный для меня; я бы принял это за комплимент.

— Ненавижу её. Мысль о тебе с другими людьми… Я схожу с ума, зная, что кто-то другой прикасался к этой бледной коже, что твои пронзительные глаза сияли для них, — _«и зная, что с завтрашнего дня у меня этого тоже не станет, зная, что с завтрашнего дня кто-то ещё будет здесь, наслаждаться твоей отличной компанией и потрясающими ночами с тобой»,_ — думает Диего, но не говорит вслух. В любом случае, он не имеет права так говорить.

Но, похоже, Антуан знает, что происходит в его голове. Он захватывает губы Диего в долгом поцелуе, который может заставить Диего, потерянного в сладком аромате мальчишки и его ласках, забыть даже собственное имя.

— Не думай о завтрашнем дне, Диего. Мы здесь сейчас. Вместе.

И Симеоне знает, что Антуан прав.

***

Когда на следующее утро Антуан приходит на ресепшн и открывает документы с бронью, он замирает.

Диего уже выселился. Диего выселился и ничего ему не сказал, ничего, ни слова. Антуан не ожидал обещаний или чего-то ещё, он прекрасно знал, что больше не увидит в своей жизни Симеоне, но да, он ждал хотя бы небольшое прощание. Понимание, что эти прекрасные дни для Диего ничего не значили, жалило, причиняло боль, потому что Антуан был уверен, что видел нечто в глазах Диего, в его прекрасной улыбке, которая всегда была с ним, в словах, которые он говорил ему накануне ночью. Теперь Антуан чувствует, что просто обманывал себя, думая, что он что-то значил в жизни Диего, пусть даже и лишь несколько дней.

***

Мадрид такой же прекрасный, каким его и представлял Антуан. Снять квартиру было совсем несложно, так как он начал искать её заранее; соседи по квартире — хорошие ребята, тоже учащиеся в университете. Ему нравятся занятия, и у него нет проблем с языком (не после того, как он готовился к началу университета в течение многих месяцев). Он даже подумывает найти футбольную команду, в которой сможет играть по выходным.

Всё было просто прекрасно, пока однажды он не пошел в метро после занятия по сравнительной политике и не увидел человека, идущего по парку университета. Он застыл на месте, заставляя бедную девушку за ним споткнуться, дабы не ударить его.

Диего.

Он уверен, что этот человек — Диего, этот человек должен быть Диего. Антуан не сомневается, что узнал бы его среди миллиона людей. Так что он идёт, бежит навстречу этому человеку, и чувствует, как в груди начинает гореть глупая надежда; он ненавидит это, он знает, что легко может разочароваться в поисках, но ничего не может с этим поделать.

_Диего._

— Мне было интересно, сколько пройдёт времени, прежде чем мы встретимся в этом университете, Антуан.

Это Диего, и Антуан думает, что образы аргентинца в его голове были никчёмными. Он не помнил, что Симеоне был таким красивым, с той же улыбкой как тогда, когда Гризманн впервые назвал его «Диего» в отеле.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Иди за мной, ладно? — лишь отвечает ему Диего, и если Антуан честен сам с собой, сначала он должен ответить: _«нет, никогда, ты заставил меня думать, что я обманул себя, что я был полным идиотом, а теперь ты здесь, как ни в чём не бывало»_ , но он этого не делает. Глупая надежда, похоже, добралась до мозга, потому что он просто идёт за человеком, ничего не спрашивая, пока тот не приводит его в коридор, а затем в офис. Табличка на двери гласит: _«кабинет 2007, Симеоне Диего, юридический факультет»._ У Антуана кружится голова.

— Ты здесь преподаёшь? Ты, блять, здесь преподаёшь? — выплёвывает он, как только дверь закрывается.

— Мне грустно говорить, что я здесь лишь преподаю, а не трахаюсь.

Но Антуан не готов к чему-то самодовольному от него, не после того, что он сейчас узнал. Он валится на стул, обхватывая голову руками. Ему нехорошо.

— Ты преподаёшь здесь. Ты преподаёшь здесь и ничего мне об этом не сказал. Ты знал, что я буду учиться в этом университете, и тебе ни разу не пришло в голову сказать, что ты здесь работаешь! Ты…

— Антуан. Антуан, ответь честно: ты бы проводил со мной время, если бы я тебе сказал? Зная, что я могу быть одним из твоих будущих преподавателей?

Антуан не отвечает, даже не смотрит на Диего. Вместо этого он встаёт и подходит к окну, прислоняясь лбом к холодному стеклу.

— Ты сказал мне, что возвращаешься в Аргентину, — напрасно говорит он позже; силы покинули его тело.

— Я задам тот же вопрос: ты бы хотел меня знать, если бы я сказал, что буду по другую сторону твоей аудитории через несколько месяцев?

Антуан знает, что Диего прав. Он, скорее всего, никогда не попросил бы его пойти с ним на свидание, и, конечно, никогда не занялся бы с ним сексом — с одним из своих будущих преподавателей. Всё это похоже на розыгрыш.

— Я хотел рассказать, правда, — шепчет Диего, и Антуан подпрыгивает, потому что погрузился в свои мысли и не расслышал приближение шагов к нему. — Я хотел рассказать всё, но боялся последствий своих слов. Ты бы, наверное, никогда больше не заговорил со мной, а я этого не хотел. Я эгоистично хотел тебя, даже если бы это было лишь на несколько дней, даже если бы я знал, что ты узнаешь это и, возможно, возненавидишь меня. На пляже, пока ты говорил, я не мог думать о чем-то другом, кроме как поцеловать тебя, даже если бы ты сказал мне, что приедешь сюда.

Антуану хочется смеяться и плакать одновременно. Это последнее, что он мог ожидать от своей жизни в Мадриде. С закрытыми глазами он чувствует, как руки Диего движутся и прикасаются к его щекам; их тепло переходит к его лицу, и он не отстраняется от них.

— Если ты больше не захочешь меня видеть, я пойму, Антуан. Я не буду счастлив, но больше никогда не влезу в твою жизнь, если ты этого не захочешь.

Антуан открывает глаза, чтобы найти пристальный взгляд Диего напротив. Он не смог бы оторвать от него глаз, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

— Однажды ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы я узнал о тебе всё.

Диего хмурится, не понимая, к чему клонит Антуан.

— Тогда скажи мне: какому виду права ты учишь? — спрашивает Антуан, наконец позволяя маленькой улыбке сорваться с его губ.

Диего больше ничего не нужно.


End file.
